


Reach Out and Touch (Ghost Adventures)

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little ficlet is sort of a continuation of Coming Out but can be read alone too. I wanted to write it after listening to "Touch" by Troy Sivan on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch (Ghost Adventures)

Zak’s head spun as he realized what had just happened. After so long, Aaron and Billy finally knew. If he had had to put money on it, he would have guessed that he would have been the one to tell them. And if he had _really_ wanted to put money on it, he would have assumed that he would let it slip when he was drunk. Although, he would never admit that to Nick. But through some crazy twist of fate, Nick had actually made the decision to tell them himself. Or, show them really. Either way, they knew. And Zak was ecstatic. A warm, familiar hand pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Nick grinning at him. He hadn’t stopped smiling since he planted his lips on Zak’s for the world to see.   
“Come on.” Nick said, pulling Zak gently from his bar stool.   
“Where are we going?” Zak asked, not ready to leave and let this night end. Not yet.   
“I want to dance with my boyfriend.” Nick said, pulling Zak close and placing a warm hand on the small of his back. Zak wasn’t used to being touched so freely in public and it still sent shivers down his spine. Nick led him to the dance floor as the music thumped overhead. Zak tried to think of the last time he’d danced with Nick. It had been a while. In the past they’d dance side by side with one or two women between them, stealing glances and brushing against each other whenever they thought it could go unnoticed. More recently they had slow danced under the stars in Zak’s back yard. Zak remembered feeling that in that moment he was the happiest he would ever be. He smiled up at Nick knowing that he had underestimated his threshold for happiness. Nick wrapped his arms around Zak’s torso, playfully pulling him in quick and hard, knocking the air out of Zak.   
“Nick!” Zak laughed, catching his breath. Nick chuckled, leaning in to press his lips to Zak’s. Zak wrapped his arms around Nick’s shoulders, breathing into the kiss. Nick’s hands slid down Zak’s side, stopping at his hips. He broke the kiss, rolling his hips forward to meet Zak’s.   
“Dance with me, babe.” Nick said gripping Zak’s hips tighter. It was only then that Zak realized he was standing completely still, just enjoying the closeness. Smiling, he started to move to the music. Hands began to roam, brushing up his sides and down his back as Nick continued rolling his hips forward. Zak met Nick’s rhythm, running his hands over Nick’s chest. He slipped a knee between his legs, pulling a surprised moan from the younger man. Zak bit his bottom lip as Nick continued to grind his hips against Zak’s leg. Zak could feel Nick getting hard and he couldn’t ignore the stirring in his own groin. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips crashed down on Nick’s. Nick’s hands came up to cup Zak’s face as he kissed back. It didn’t take long for Nick to take control of the kiss. He ran his tongue over Zak’s lips, coaxing them open. Tangling his tongue with Zak’s, he moved his hands down his back, grabbing his ass firmly. Zak’s breath hitched as Nick pulled him in. He broke the kiss, suddenly aware of the people all around them.   
“Nick…” he said catching his breath. Nick groaned needily into his ear. “So many people...”  
“I know.” Nick purred into his ear. “I just want to make sure everyone in this bar knows who you belong to.” Zak closed his eyes as Nick kissed his neck softly. Normally, he would protest to Nick claiming ownership over him. But he knew what Nick meant. They belonged to each other, wholly and completely. And for the first time, publicly. Zak pressed his forehead into Nick’s, closing his eyes and letting the music wash over him.


End file.
